Buidou
Were you searching for information about Buidou's Manga counterpart "Gehoumen"? If that is the case, please follow this link: Gehoumen. If you wanted to read this article, please ignore the disambiguation message. ---- Buidou is a minor character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is an armored human/spider-hybrid monster which mainly possesses a human-like body, but has six arms and a cyclops-like face. His body has a violet and purplish coloration with red spots. His eye and his claws are colored in a bleached yellow. Anime In the beginning of the Buidou-scene, Guren is seen standing inside a small shrine, while being fully clad in armor. He has found a hidden Hyouinomi and destroys a Buddha statue to gain the seed. Chibi Zenki appears, as he has a very fine nose concerning these seeds, and wants to eat the seed, but being a Chibi is easily shot down by Guren and ends up in a pile of rubble. Guren, not knowing, that the one he just knocked out was Zenki, calls Chibi Zenki a "stupid kid" and proceeds to transform the Hyouinomi into a hand-sized spider/Hyouinomi-hybrid. He then teleports it away, so it can search for a suitable victim to grow into a proper Hyouijuu. This leads to a scene, which shows Kuribayashi, who can't find the courage to tell Chiaki, that he has affectionate feelings for her. A couple walks by, which makes Kuribayashi drop his head in sadness. Then he imagines sitting on a bench with Chiaki, who proceeds to kiss him in his imagination. Kuribayashi wakes from his dream, still standing there and berating himself for lusting after Chiaki. Then he speaks out his wish to "have at least one date with Miss Chiaki". The spider/Hyouinomi-hybrid sinks down from the tree behind him and tells him, that it can make his wish come true, then it attacks and possesses him. The possessed Kuribayashi lets out an evil laugh, then the scene cuts to him catching random couples in the park and wrapping them up in spider webbing. Chiaki comes along, because she is searching for Zenki. She stumbles over a wrapped up, young man and frees his face, then she notices many more wrapped up people. Soon enough, we see the possessed Kuribayashi, who tries to wrap up another young woman. Before he can do so, Chiaki throws a stone at his head and calls him out on his behaviour. He then walks up to Chiaki and whips up her skirt, which causes her to yell and slap him. A red faced Chiaki then berates the possessed Kuribayashi on how she thought, the he was a decent person and never thought, that he would do such a thing. He asks her what she is talking about. Shortly afterwards, she notices even more wrapped up people and what seems to be a giant spider's net. Chiaki asks Kuribayashi what is going on and he tells her, that she will soon be one of his women, too. This is when she notices, that Kuribayashi is possessed. The scene switches to Guren, who is looking into a candle's blue fire. He says: "He is possessed! Now is the time to set your desires free! Hyouijuu Buidou!" Kuribayashi then is forcefully transformed into the Hyouijuu Buidou, which proceeds to attack Chiaki by spitting spider webbing at her, which causes her to get stuck between two trees with Buidou meanacingly towering over her, while its Japanese name tags are displayed at the bottom of the screen. The name tags read: ひよういじゆぅ ブイドウ 憑依獣 ・ 錻韋獰 They both transliterate to "Hyouijuu Buidou", which translates as the "Possession Beast Buidou". (for additional information, see the [[Buidou#Anime_name_tags|'Extended information'-section]] in the Trivia) Buidou proceeds to exclaim, that Chiaki is his first meal in a thousand years and licks her face, which causes her to scream and whisper "Help me, Zenki!" and then yell out his name. The Bracelet of Protection's red cristal starts to shimmer and the scene cuts to Jukai, Saki and some monks standing in front of the rubble, that has entombed Chibi Zenki. Zenki gets up from the rubble and says, that he has been through hell and will pay back Guren a million times, if he sees him next time. Then Zenki hear's Chiaki's screams for help. He yells "Who the hell is calling me?" and is immediately teleported away. This causes Saki and Jukai to whisper "Master Zenki... disappeared...?" The scene returns to Chiaki. The holy light of Vajura is emitted from the Bracelet of Protection, which causes Buidou to fall over, frees Chiaki from the webbing, that bound her and calls Chibi Zenki to her side. The latter has a rather confused expression on his face as Chiaki notices, that she can use the bracelet to call him to her side, whenever she needs him. Buidou gets up again, starts cursing at Zenki and tells him, that it is going to eat him first. Zenki has no idea what is going on, but he is angry and wants to let out his anger. He charges head-first at Buidou. The latter interrupts Zenki by shooting his claws at him, which causes Zenki to get wrapped up in the "Threads of Possession". Chibi Zenki tries to break free, but the threads cut into his flesh. Buidou makes fun of him, exclaiming, that the threads will cut deeper the more he struggles and tells him, that there's no hope. Even Chiaki thinks to herself, that Chibi Zenki doesn't stand a chance. When Buidou attacks and tries to eat Chibi Zenki, Chiaki exclaims "Look out, Zenki!" and teleports him to safety. Then she transforms him into his true form via the Vajura-on-Ark spell. When Buidou sees Demon God Zenki, he makes an expression of sheer terror and squeaks "How can this little twerp be the legendary demon god Zenki?!", but Zenki is already charging at the Hyouijuu with his right fist at ready to take a swing at the foe and exclaims "It's a little too late to realize that now." He gives Buidou a straight uppercut to the chin and another! Zenki throws punch after punch to Buidou's face. Saki and Jukai appear at the scene and notice Chiaki, who turns around and tells them to help the wrapped up people. When Jukai sees some wrapped up young women, wants to "help", too and walks off, Saki and Chiaki just give him a look of a mixture of annoyance and disgust. Then Zenki is seen again, swinging Buidou around by his middle-right arm and throwing him, which causes Buidou to crash straight into and break down a bunch of trees. Once Buidou has landed on his head, Zenki walks up to him again and asks him, what he thinks now. Zenki brags about his true form and spawns a Diamond Horn from his right elbow. Chiaki yells "No, Zenki! Don't kill him!", then she exclaims, that the monster is Kuribayashi. Saki and Jukai looks over to her and start whispering "What? Kuribayashi...?" Zenki exclaims "Don't tell me what I should do! I want to kill him, so I can eat the Hyouinomi." Chiaki obviously gets very furious and yells at Zenki. Jukai says, though, that there's no choice, as Kuribayashi is a sworn monk, who would sacrifice himself in a fight against evil. Saki and Chiaki get annoyed, due to Jukai's behaviour of leaving his friend to his fate like that. Buidou gets up again, then Chiaki berates Jukai on his behaviour and how he can call himself an abbot, which would give Zenki "a license to kill". Chiaki then asks Saki to stop Zenki, but she tells Chiaki, that Chiaki is the one with the bracelet and thus the only one able to control him. Then Saki is worried sick, as they can't do a thing to save Kuribayashi's life. Buidou, though, uses the moment of distraction to attack Zenki by wrapping him up with the "Threads of Possession" once again. He threatens Zenki to squeeze the life out of him. Chiaki doesn't know what to do, but Demon God Zenki simply moves his arm, which tears the threads apart as if they were made of wet paper. Buidou is shocked and states, that his thread has never been torn apart before. Zenki gets bored and asks Buidou, if he really thought, that tying him up with threads would work. Buidou is shocked and Zenki runs at him, telling him, that he will pay it back a million times! Buidou then charges at Zenki as well. Chiaki yells "Stop!", but Zenki is already jumping at Buidou and rams his horn into Buidou's head while exclaiming "Vajura!". Green blood comes out of Buidou's head and Chiaki holds her hands in front of her face while letting out a shocked gasp. Zenki jumps away from Buidou while the latter simply turns to dust. A closed Hyouinomi is left behind by the defeated Hyouijuu. Zenki picks up the seed and eats it. Chiaki is now standing right beside him and calls him an idiot. She punches his side while saying "Idiot!" over and over again. Then Zenki tries to eat her, too, but is transformed back into a Chibi by the bracelet's holy light of Vajura. Chiaki berates Zenki on trying to eat her and starts violently slapping his face over and over again. Saki then sees something. It turns, out, that Kuribayashi is laying there, a bit battered, but otherwise alright. Chiaki lets out a relieved "Kuribayashi! You are alive!", which causes Zenki to tell her, that Kuribayshi isn't dead, as he hadn't been completely taken over by the Hyouinomi. Chiaki then calls Zenki a jerk and asks him, why he hadn't told her all along. He then states "Who cares? Like I have time to worry about you humans... you stupid creatures..." Then Zenki and Chiaki start fighting each other. Ingame While Buidou is also seen in the anime, similar creatures to him and Gehoumen appear as random encounters in the overworld of Tenchi Meidou's Board Game Mode. They are called Bubudou and Buidou and appear both in the main game and the multiplayer game mode. Unlike Gehoumen from the manga and more like Buidou's anime counterpart, they are never given a mask and as such their true faces are revealed to the player. Their faces have a single eye and a wide grin and they sport the petrified remains of their original human host's hair on top of their heads. Gallery Anime (Episode 2) Buidou anime.png|Buidou, as he appears in the anime. Ingame (Tenchi Meidou) Bubudou tenchi meidou.png|Bubudou Buidou tenchi meidou.png|Buidou More images and sprites will be added soon. Trivia Anime name tags As previously mentioned in the Anime-section above, both ひよういじゆぅ ブイドウ and 憑依獣 ・ 錻韋獰 transliterate to "Hyouijuu Buidou", which translates as the "Possession Beast Buidou". The first name tag is the Furigana writing meant for younger audiences, while the second one is the same words written in Kanji for adult audiences. The Kanji writing of Buidou's name tranlates to "Red fangs", a meaning absent from the Furigana writing, which simply spells out the creature's name. Errors in the English dub/sub of the anime * In the English dub/sub of the anime falsely translate Guren's last line before Kuribayashi's forceful transformation. ** So, Guren's original words "Hyouijuu Buidou!" become "Evil Beast Veedoo!" in the dub/sub. ** The correct translation would be "Possession Beast Buidou!", as the accurate, English translation of "Hyouijuu" is "Possession Beast", while "Buidou" simply is the creature's name, which obviously doesn't need translating. Category:Male Category:Hyouijuu